Color Mass
by Motokoro
Summary: Bunch of one-shots circulating the greens, reds, and blues. Read&Review. Requests are welcome.
1. PonyTail

Kaoru X Butch

Located at school

Occurring in Gym Class

One-shot #1.

**Ponytails.**

Butch POV

Butch liked to run. Loved to run. It let him cool off, helped him see the actual beauty of nature, and best of all, assisted him when it came to running away from his stupid fan girls. Sure, he was a playboy, he got the girls, guys admired him, he was popular, and everyone loved him. Except for Kaoru Matsubara, who seemed to hate his guts, and never missed a chance to be mean to him. Today was no exception. He always wondered why she acted more like a boy then a girl, and hated it when she beat him at something only guys, were supposed to be good at. So naturally, hating Butch, she always had to beat him.

"OK CLASS! Today yer' runnin' the MILE!" His gym teacher bellowed. A bunch of girls in the back groaned, including some of his fan girls.

"Y'ALL BETTER NOT BE COMPLAININ'! This is CRU-UCIAL TO YOUR GRADE. Hear that? CRUCIAL."

More groans.

"O-K THEN! ARE ALL OF YER SHOES TIED?"

"No!" Someone shouted from the back of the crowd. Snickers followed.

"That was a RHETORICAL QUESTION! READY EVERYBODY?! START!"

Butch blasted off, not bothering to wait or even look behind himself, he knew he was first.

That is, until Kaoru caught up to him. Her face was serious as she passed him. Butch gritted his teeth and started to quicken his pace catching up to her. She glared at him, then picked up her pace and passed him again. This continued for about 4 more minutes, until they neared the finish line. Butch started sprinting, and threw himself over the finish.

"BUTCH 5:47! KAORU! 5:49! Nice work guys! The others are way behind you."

Kaoru staggered next to Butch where he was sitting on the floor and flopped herself down next to him. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. "UGH. It sure is hot."

Butch stared at the other kids that were starting to cross the finish line, then he found himself asking her his question before he could stop himself. "Why not put your hair in a ponytail?"

Kaoru stared at him, then glared at him. "Because I never bother to."

"It might improve your time." He gave her a playful smirk and she turned, her back facing him.

"AW! Kaoru-chan! That's just cold!"

"Shut up."

He sobered his face. "Seriously, consider putting it in a ponytail."

No answer. More kids started to cross the finish line. When there was silence for a little longer, Butch took the rubber band of his own ponytail and started to tie Kaoru's hair.

Kaoru stiffened.

"Calm down, I'm only tying up your hair."

She relaxed a little, but her shoulders remained tense.

When he was done, he smiled and admired his work. "There you go!"

Kaoru sat up and gave him a wary look. "Where'd you learn how to tie a ponytail?" She tentatively patted her hair.

"I taught myself, Mojo Jojo isn't exactly very reliable at this stuff" He gestured toward the small stubble sticking out from his head.

"Hnm." Kaoru huffed, unimpressed. "Well… Thanks anyways."

"My pleasure Kaoru-chan." He grinned at her.

"Yeah, sure." She muttered, standing up and walking off.

Butch smiled, maybe she didn't hate him that much after all.

**Heyo Evarey-bodey! Nice to see y'all again! I know I haven't been posting for a LONG LONG TIME. And I'm sorry for making you all wait. Heehee, I am overestimating my popular-ness on . ANY-ways…Thanks for all the support! I LOVE ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS FOR LIFE! Mujahahahahahahahaha-*Cough Cough* *Hack* Sorry about that. This story is just to take up time while my computer data is being imported. Tehe! Please review what pairing you would like next, although it may take some time for me to think up a plot… You don't hafta review if you feel lazy, but if yer up ta the challenge, then go right ahead. Review. SERIOUSLY. Back to the point, is there really a point? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *HACK COUGH HACK* Ugh. Seya layta guys!**

**~Motokoro IS OUT OF ZHE HOUSE!**


	2. Rude!

**Rude!**

Summary: AU Brick tries to get Professor Utonium's blessing so he can marry Blossom, but he keeps on saying NO! Song-fic. Music by MAGIC! And the Powerpuff girls belong to Craig McCracken. This is more in the power-puff girls section. Not the Demashitaa! Version. And they look more like the characters from PPGD. If that helps. Oh. And PPGD belongs to BLEEDMAN.

* * *

**Saturday morning, jumped out of bed**

Brick yawned. _Well, todays the day._

**And put on my best suit **

He rummaged through his clothes and found something presentable, squeezing it on. He headed over the bathroom and brushed his teeth while combing his hair, tying it into a ponytail.

**Got into my car and raced like a jet**

He swung into the front seat of his red Maserati and cranked up the engine.

**All the way to you**

_Blossom._ That was the only thought running through his head.

**Knocked on your door with heart in my hand**

Brick reached for the doorbell and swallowed. _You got this. It shouldn't be that hard._

**To ask you a question**

He gulped. _I hope._

**'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah**

He rang the doorbell. Waited a few seconds, then watched as the door slowly creaked open. "May I help you?" Professor Utonium's face peered at him curiously.

**Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?**

"Um…" Brick cleared his throat. "Hello sir, I'm, uh, Brick. Brick Jojo. One of your daughters may have mentioned my name before. I'm here to ask you if I could have, your, er, blessing to have Blossom for the rest of my life."

**Say yes, Say yes, 'Cause I need to know**

Professor Utonium stared at him, his mouth gaping open. "B-blossom…?" He stammered.

Brick shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Yes. Er, Blossom." Awkward silence as Brick waited for the answer.

**You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die**

"I'm sorry…Brick." Professor Utonium started. Bricks heart sank. "But I may have forgotten to mention that I barely KNOW you, and the fact that you are, *ahem* a _criminal._ So, I'm sorry. No. And I warn you that you don't try again. Because I will never give a _Criminal,_ my blessing to marry my daughter." Brick winced at the word criminal.

**Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is "No!"**

"I-I-" Brick started.

"I'm sorry. No. My answer is no." The Professor cut-off.

"But I-"

"NO! Go away Brick Jojo!" He slammed the door in Brick's face. Brick flinched. Then turned away and walked dejectedly down the street.

**Why you gotta be so rude?**

**Don't you know I'm human too?**

Brick clenched his teeth. _Criminal._

**Why you gotta be so rude?**

**I'm gonna marry her anyway.**

Gritting his teeth, he turned on the car engine. _Criminal. CRIMINAL. _He wasn't a CRIMINAL. He truly did love Blossom.

**Marry that girl,**

**Marry her anyway,**

**Marry that girl,**

**No matter what you say**

**Marry that girl, and we'll be a family**

Why _couldn't_ he marry Blossom? _WHY?_

**Why you gotta be so**

**Rude?**

He sped away.

* * *

**I hate to do this, you leave no choice**

Brick woke up, sunlight peering through the window. He pushed himself and flipped over the night-stand. "GRAGH!"

**Can't live without her**

He fell on the floor, _Blossom._

**Love me or hate me we will be boys**

_BLOSSOM._

**Standing at that altar**

He _had _to have her.

**Or we will run away**

He could run away with her!

**To another galaxy, you know**

They could fly away! He couldn't follow them there!

**You know she's in love with me**

She loved him, and he loved her.

**She will go anywhere I go**

Surely she would follow him? _ wouldn't. _Blossom or not, she wouldn't do that to her father. Brick punched the wall. "DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" Then it hit him. He would ask again. He _would_ convince Professor Utonium. He had to, needed to. He dressed himself, ran to his car and burned rubber.

**Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?**

He rang the doorbell, this time, Professor Utonium flung it open instantly. "Again?! What is it?!"

"Sir. Last time was badly spoken and I suppose it was a bit of surprise. But I really _do_ love Blossom! Please! I need her!"

**Say yes, Say yes, 'Cause I need to know**

Professor looked baffled. "You…" He raised a shaky finger.

**You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die**

"You dare, come here again, and say you love her?! You're a CRIMINAL! I will NOT! GIVE A CRIMINAL MY BLESSING!" His face was contorted with rage.

"Sir please!"

"NO!"

**Tough luck, my friend, but the answers still "NO!"**

"NO BRICK JOJO! NO! GO AWAY BRICK JOJO! JUST NO!" He slammed the door so hard this time that the entire house shook.

**Why you gotta be so rude?**

**Don't you know that I'm human too?**

Brick shook his head. He had called him a criminal. _AGAIN. _He was still HUMAN.

**Why you gotta be so rude?**

**I'm gonna marry her anyway**

Brick turned around and walked away, that was it, he had to talk to Blossom.

**Marry that girl**

**Marry her anyway**

**Marry that girl**

**No matter what you say**

He had to convince to her to run away with him, elope with him.

**Marry that girl**

**And we'll be a family,**

**Why you gotta be so **

**Rude**

**Rude?**

Brick bit his lip. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

**Blossom POV**

"Dad?! I'm back! BC's at soccer practice and Bubbles is at her afternoon club." Blossom shook off her shoes and walked into the house. "Dad?"

"Oh! Hello there Blossom." The professor nodded his head at her.

"Hi."

"Um…Blossom, we need to talk."

Blossom stopped in her tracks. What was this about? "Yes? What is it?"

"Err…You better sit down."

Blossom sighed and sat down on the couch. "Ok. What is it?" She stared expectantly at the Professor.

"I just had a visit from, your, friend Brick, he wanted my blessing."

Blossom blushed. "Um, about that, well, Brick and I have been-"

The professor shook his head. "I said no."

_BOOM._ "Wh-what?" She spluttered.

"I said no. Now Blossom, before you start blubbering, I must tell you I have my reasons, first of all, he is a _criminal, _second of all, you've never mentio-"

"Wait! Why?"

The professor raised an eyebrow. "Like I was saying, he is a criminal, and I barely know him."

"We've been dating for 4 years dad! The only reason you don't know him is because you would never permit him to come to our house!"

"BLOSSOM. Listen to me. I cannot allow you to marry him. He's a criminal-"

"NO HE ISN'T! Sure he raided a few grocery stores a few years ago! But that's it!"

"Blossom, there are much better people than him. What about Dexter? You used to like him. He's a neuro-surgeon now. You love that stuff."

"That was back in 5th grade!"

"Blossom. Brick is a CRIMINAL."

"No! I don't care!"

"Blos-" The professor attempted.

"NO! HE ISN"T A CRIMINAL! THAT'S ABSURD!"

"Blossom! Do not raise your voice at your father!"

"I DON'T CARE!" There were tears threatening to fall. "I LOVE HIM!" She stood up abrubtly. "I'm leaving."

"What? No, Blossom, you can't."

"Yes I can." She sniffed. "I need some time alone. Even Brick, is capable of change, everybody is. Even you. You just can't see that." She ran out of the house and took off.

_Bling_. Her phone beeped. She wiped her eyes and looked at the screen.

Brick: Hey Bloss, meet me by Waier Creek.

Blossom smiled. Perfect timing.

* * *

**Marry that girl**

Brick fidgeted by the creek bed. He was sure that Blossom was going to come. Suddenly a whump! He whirled around. "Blossom!" She stared at him, her eyes were red, and then she flung herself at him. He hugged her tightly. They didn't talk for a while.

**Marry her anyway**

"Blossom, your dad said no."

She nodded. "I know."

"So I have an idea, what if we ran away?"

Blossom looked up at him. "Run…Away?"

Brick nodded. "He couldn't find us then."

Blossom stared at him, speechless."Buh-Brick, I-I can't."

**Marry that girl**

Bricks face fell. Then he hardened his heart. "I knew it. I knew you wouldn't say yes."

Blossom started to cry again. "I just couldn't do that to my father!" She hiccupped and pushed herself away from him.

**No matter what you say**

"I knew it. You wouldn't do it."

**And we'll be a family**

"Please Brick, you have to understand!"

**Why you gotta be so **

"I understand." He turned away and lifted off.

**Rude**

This was it. He had to give up. There was no convincing Professor Utonium.

**Rude?**

For the first time, Brick Jojo admitted to defeat.

* * *

**Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?**

Brick rang the doorbell of the Utonium Household. He gave up, he just had to say goodbye, no matter how much it hurt.

Professor Utonium opened the door. "You again?!"

**Say yes, Say yes, 'Cause I need to know**

"I give up."

The professor gaped at him. "Excuse me?"

"I give up. I don't want your blessing anymore. And Blossom turned down the idea of running away."

"Wha-?"

"You know, she's a really good person. She turned me down for you. No offense."

"I-I" Stuttered the professor.

**You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die**

"I really do love Blossom, nothing can change that. If you change your mind, I'll be where I always am. Everybody's capable of changing. Even you."

"Brick-" The Professor started.

Brick didn't wait to hear the rest. He turned away and walked away.

"Brick!" He stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"What?"

"I-I, I give you-"

**Tough luck my friend, but "NO!" still means "NO!"**

"Brick, I give you my blessing, to marry," He seemed to choke on his own words. "To marry, my daughter, Blossom."

Brick turned around. "Really?"

"Yes." He sniffed and rubbed his nose. "Now go! Before, before I change my mind again."

Brick smiled. "You won't regret this Professor!" He turned around and strolled down the block.

"Oh yes I will." Muttered the Professor.

It didn't matter, at that moment, nothing could've stopped the grin from growing on Bricks face.

**Why you gotta be so rude?**

"Pst! Blossom!" Brick threw a rock at the girl's window.

Blossom peered outside, then jumped at the sight of Brick. She glanced warily around, then opened the window. "What is it!?" She hissed.

Brick smiled up at her. "He said yes."

"What? Brick, listen, you have to get out of here. If the professor finds ou-"

"Blossom. You don't get it. He said _yes_."

**Don't you know I'm human too?**

"Brick! You're not making any sense!" Blossom whispered.

Brick huffed. "Fine then, maybe this will clear it up." He tossed a tiny box the size of his palm up to her. She caught it and looked at it skeptically.

"What is it?"

Brick grinned. "Find out for yourself."

Blossom slowly opened the box. Then stared, mouth wide-open, at the diamond studded ring in front of her.

**Why you gotta be so rude?**

Her eyes widened as she put two and two together. "Brick-"

Bricks grin only grew wider. "Yeah, will you marry me? Blossom Utonium?"

**I'm gonna marry her anyway**

Nothing could've made him happier than the blooming smile on Blossom's face as she said that long-awaited three-letter word.

* * *

**Marry that girl**

Brick smiled as Professor Utonium led Blossom down the aisle.

She glanced at him excitedly. Her cheeks flushed red. He winked.

**Marry her anyway**

After the ceremony, everyone came to give them their best-wishes.

**No matter what you say**

Buttercup punched his arm and growled into his ear that he better treat her good _or else._

Bubbles came with tears streaking down her face, blubbering that she had a whole list of good baby-names, which Brick and Blossom politely declined.

**Marry that girl**

Boomer shook his head and just patted him on the back, giving his hand a tight squeeze.

**And we'll be a family**

Butch smirked and whipered into his ear: "Congrats. You gonna "do" her?" When Blossom wasn't listening.

**Why you gotta be so **

Last was Professor Utonium.

**Rude**

He growled at Brick and said:

**Why you gotta be so **

"So Blossom said yes."

**Rude**

Brick gulped. "Yes sir."

The professor sniffed disdainfully. "Just because I gave you my blessing doesn't mean I approve of this marriage. I did it for Blossom."

"I'll take good care of her." Brick promised.

The professor glared at him. "You had better, or I'll track her down myself. One word of complaint from her, and I'm going to kill you, understand?"

Brick nodded.

The professor looked satisfied. "Just to be clear, this doesn't mean I like you or anything."

**Why you gotta be so rude?**

Brick grinned. "You got it."

FIN

* * *

**Whelp. There you go! Know this seems a little OOC. But who cares? Certainly not me. Anyways. This took 3 DAYS to write. That's a huge amount of time I could've been spending on other stuffs. I wrote so much! This is a new record for me! Hee. Whatevs. Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW! I seriously need some feedback right now. UGH. Anyways, thanks for reading.**

**~Motokoro**

**P.S: I love you all forever! 3**


End file.
